Forget Me Not: The Vision
by DarkLydia
Summary: Cordelia's visions take their toll when she experiences a vision like shes never experienced before. More secrets will be revealed about Angel's more than questionable past.. Opinions welcomed.
1. The Vision

Author: Dark_Lydia aka Reena-chan  
Distribution: As long as I know where it is and you ask first sure!  
Special Thanks to: So far.. Austin Blake, for helping me with the Angel POV.  
And my new Beta-reader, Karen!! Thank yooooouuuuu!!!!  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Dun sue me. About all you'll get is maybe pocket lint if you're LUCKY.  
©Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century FOX.  
And whoever else I've neglected to put here. ^_^;  
Contact me: ixlydiaxi@aol.com  


  
  
  
T h e V i s i o n**  
Prologue  
**  
  
~  
| C o r d e l i a |  
~  
  
  
  
I sat at the computer, looking up something for Angel as usual. God, my head hurts. I reached up to rub   
my temples, sighing as I waited for this damn site to load. I stared at the screen until my eyes hurt and looked away before I went blind. I turned in the swivel chair to see Angel  
and Wesley conversing about Demons, no big surprise there.  
Wesley hovered over his precious book while Angel listened to what he read off of it. Which seemed  
like nothing but melodramatic psycho babble to me. Nothing new there either.  
  
"Wesley.." I soon heard Angel say with the hint of annoyance in his voice.   
Wesley sighed and shook his head lightly, holding up a mean looking jagged edged dagger. I didn't  
quite catch what Wesley said but Angel looked skeptical.  
  
And just as my headache started to let up I felt like my head was going to explode, again. Both my  
hands shot up to my temples, as The Powers That Be poured molten lava in my skull. Through  
my literally blinding pain I found I'd fallen off the computer chair and onto the floor, where   
either Wesley or Angel eventually pulled me into his arms. Probably Angel.  
  
Suddenly everything went completely out of focus... like I was drowning. I faintly heard Angel yelling  
at me but it was muffled and I couldn't make out a word of anything he said. Most likely the   
usual. "What do you see, Cordy!" God, I hate that.  
  
Soon there was a bright flash of light and there was this... woman standing in an arched doorway.  
A home. She was standing in the doorway of a home. Something wasn't right about this woman. Something was off. The sounds were so clear now, clearer than usual. Funny... it seemed like  
everything was enhanced all the sudden. This wasn't a normal vision, that was for sure.  
  
Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud.   
Two pairs of feet against a hardwood floor. The footsteps were interrupted by another very  
loud noise. It was so loud I reached up and covered my ears. Thunder! It was thunder and a bright  
flash of lightning followed, this woman's form a silhouette in the momentary light.  
  
She came closer and the vision flicked to a close-up of her eyes, pale violet. They were fierce but in  
the strangest way so innocent, misguided. And just as quick as it came, it went, and everything   
went dark for a long moment until the next round of lightning struck and I know I must have flinched   
in surprise as another figure emerged from the darkness behind this mysterious woman.  
  
He stood beside the woman as she stared coldly ahead. They were in the middle of the living room on  
closer inspection. A nice one too. My focus shifted temporarily to a digital clock mounted atop a huge oak entertainment center and moved back to the two, just standing there looking around for a minute  
in the darkness. They gave me the creeps. And I think I know why.  
  
They appeared like some kind of hellish nightmare in the next volley of lightning strikes. The   
woman's beautiful features had become twisted and deformed, her eyes a demonic gold. She was a vampire! I knew it!  
  
A picture slowly came into view on a wooden fireplace mantle. A picture of a man and a   
woman with two small children. No doubt the family that lived there. And suddenly without   
warning it fell from the wooden mantle and broke to pieces on the now blood covered floor, sharp  
shards of glass falling everywhere.   
  
The Woman walked along the mantle dragging her arm along it, shoving all of the small knickknacks  
and more importantly the pictures off of it and onto the bloody floor where the first Human corpse  
lay, lifeless, limp. The unfortunate man's eyes were still half open, staring up at the ceiling. I felt  
tears uncontrollably stream down my face. I can't stand this!!  
  
The female vampire's blonde friend hovered over the more or less dead woman from the picture  
with his bloodied fangs bared and his head tilted back, taking in stolen blood. Yeah. That's right.  
Enjoy it now while you can, buddy. Fuming over the whole situation I didn't notice that the other vampire had disappeared from the room until screams echoed out from the next room. Children's  
screams.  
  
I couldn't see what horrible things the bitch could be doing in the next room but I heard it all and I was totally helpless... I can't stand this.  
  
Female Vampire of Brunette had appeared and was standing over the bloodied picture on the floor, staring with hatred in her eyes as she lifted a single foot clad with metal tipped combat boots and stomped wildly on the picture with an angered roar. As the horrific vision faded I found myself   
looking up at a frantic Wesley and Angel. Angel now apparently shaking me. Poor guy.  
I could barely talk over the painful knot in my throat, growing all the more immense   
as I choked down my hysterical tears.  
  
  
"It's too late..."_  
_

  
  



	2. Complicated Man

Author: Dark_Lydia aka Reena-chan  
Distribution: As long as I know where it is and you ask first sure!  
Special Thanks to: So far.. Austin Blake, for helping me with the Angel POV.  
And my new Beta-reader, Karen!! Thank yooooouuuuu!!!!  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Dun sue me. About all you'll get is maybe pocket lint if you're LUCKY.  
©Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century FOX.  
And whoever else I've neglected to put here. ^_^;  
Authors Note's: In case you were wondering what the  
hell was up with the "Angel POV" this is what I was talkin' about.  
Thankie again Austin!!  
Contact me: ixlydiaxi@aol.com  


  
  
**  
C o m p l i c a t e d   
M a n  
  
**~**  
**| A n g e l |  
~  


  
  
  
  
  


I stare at her, lying limply in my bed after she'd passed out after almost a half an hour of endless  
sobbing. I've been watching her for what seemed like hours, just sleeping, watching her inhale   
and exhale and occasionally toss and turn, becoming completely tangled in the sheets. I'm   
beginning to worry about her. Her headaches and her visions have been getting worse,   
the pain intensifying and it's taking her petite body longer to recover from it. If this is how it's  
going to be I don't think I'd hesitate to do away with this so-called "gift" of the Powers The Be.  
Those hooded freaks in Pylea were right. She is cursed. If it would do away with her pain,   
I'd take them for myself, and I hope she knows. I can't stand to see her in pain like that. I can't  
stand to see anyone in that kind of pain. Not anymore.  



End file.
